weisskreuzfandomcom-20200223-history
Manx
'''Manx '''is a character in Weiss Kreuz, an agent of Kritiker who helps give Weiss their missions. Episodes Appeared In Appearance Weiss Kreuz Story MISSION 1 LOCKVOGEL - SACRED BANQUET - MISSION 2 FORT LAUFEN - THE AWAKENED RUNAWAY - MISSION 3 PARADIES - HEAVEN IS HELL - MISSION 4 VERRAT - EXECUTION OF BETRAYAL - Manx is approached by Ken to speak to Persia regarding Kase. MISSION 5 SCHICKSAL - FATE OF THE HUNTER - MISSION 6 FRÄULEIN - THE IMAGE OF A GIRL - Helping herself into the shop, Manx commends Yohji for his good guess as to who she was based on recognizing her legs. Brushing him off, she addresses the others and presents a recording device with what the girl says and that she's called Sakura Tomoe and had her kidney removed. MISSION 7 ENTFÜHREN - THE MEMORIES RETURN - After sharing details of a child kidnapping case, assuming from their expression they’re all in, Manx announces that Kritiker is gathering further information. She is surprised to see Omi outside a building she was leaving and spent some listening as Omi figures out it wasn’t his father and that Manx knew it was Persia who saved him as a child. She comforts Omi telling him what's the use remembering the past, resentment will only bring more resentment. Manx suggests rather to remember, erase painful childhood memories instead and that Persia is always concerned about him. Manx contacts Persia in the flesh and informs him Bombay isn’t convinced but shouldn’t be worried about him seeking Persia out for answers. MISSION 8 RAUBTIER - HOWLS IN THE NIGHT - Concerning people's DNA being altered with animals, Manx has some data and calls out their lack of information with spoon feeding, she addresses them as pretty boys but Aya accepts the data log. She later meets with Persia in person who says anyone would be stumped with the information provided. She asks Persia if he’s still unsure. MISSION 9 SCHREIENT - EACH ONE'S THOUGHTS - Speaking with Aya, she suggests that Kritiker must have missed that Masafumi was a Takatori when Aya confronts her over it. Manx then tells Persia that the hunting dog must be allowed to hunt otherwise he may bite his master. She guides Persia to view the captured Kritiker agent who was turned into a monster. MISSION 10 BRUDER - BOND OF DARKNESS - Arriving to detail a mission, after Persia announces for Weiss to target a human hunting ring, Manx answers Ken that whether the Takatori mentioned is related to the other one is not critical to the mission. All that needs to be known is they are the targets and if they don’t like the mission they can say no. MISSION 11 ABKUNFT - BREAKING FROM THE SPELLS - Manx is dressed in a kimono in her attendance at the party with Persia standing alongside Reiji Takatori himself, before she accompanies Persia as he leaves with Mr Kitagaki. She later comes across Omi and Ouka kissing where she ducks away not wanting to intrude on the moment. Witnessing Schuldig appear and kidnap Omi, she gasps and hurries to call the flower shop, informing Ken that Omi has been taken to Hirofumi's condo. MISSION 12 ABSCHIED - WHY... - MISSION 13 BRUCH - RAIN OF REVENGE - MISSION 14 FLIEHEN - MARTIAL LAW - MISSION 15 DUELL - HUNTERS OF REVENGE - MISSION 16 SCHATTEN - RETURN TO BATTLE - MISSION 17 KRITIKER - PRIDE WITH NO NAME - MISSION 18 SCHULD – FARFARELLO - MISSION 19 SEHEN - PRELUDE TO INSANITY - MISSION 20 RECHT - ARROW OF JUSTICE - MISSION 21 TRANE - AMONG MEMORIES... - MISSION 22 MITEID - FADING TIME - MISSION 23 SCHRAUBE - EVERYTHING FOR LOVE - Category:Characters Category:Female Characters